


On the Other Foot

by alexcat



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shoe is on the other foot for Jason and Richard, just this once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Other Foot

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Larian Elensar  
> Author’s Note: This is a Slashy Santa challenge fic. Challenge: Richard/Jason, NC17, Richard is dominant but Jason manages to turn the tables on him for a short time - BDSM - Richard does not retaliate.  
> I had no idea how to do this one, given how Richard feels about Jason.  
> For magikhands

ON THE OTHER FOOT

Jason would not do this for just anyone. Actually he wouldn’t do it for anyone BUT Anita. He wasn’t too sure why she’d asked him to do it anyway. He thought of two reasons why she shouldn’t have. Number One: Richard hated him. Number Two: Richard was straight. 

He pulled on the leather pants she had requested and found Nathaniel’s collar. He put it on and looked at himself in the mirror. He grinned. Even with the collar, he didn’t manage to look very submissive. One thing for sure, Richard was mean enough that he’d gladly submit to him to get it over with. 

The doorbell rang and Jason answered it. 

Richard. He looked pissed. This was not good. 

“Anita said you agreed. She thinks I need to work out some issues and she thinks you will be helpful.” Richard said each word as though it were ground from him unwillingly. 

“So she said.” 

“Shall we begin?” 

Jason nodded, trying to appear calm though his heart was racing. 

Richard took a leash from his pocket and fastened it to the collar. Jason was glad Nathaniel had at least one simple black one among all the rhinestones and froofy colors. 

“So you’re my bitch today?” Richard growled, a feral edge in his voice that made Jason cringe. 

“Yes, I am.” 

“On your knees, boy. Treat me with the respect I deserve.” 

Jason dropped to his knees, ready to do as he was told. Despite himself, he shivered with excitement. There was little room in the tight leather for his swelling cock but the discomfort made him even more aroused. 

“Lick my boots, bitch!” 

Jason almost laughed but he obeyed, licking the shiny black leather. Richard usually wore suede or sneakers so he must have bought these just for the occasion. He didn’t realize he had become distracted until Richard jerked on his collar. 

“Do it!” 

He eagerly obeyed, licking the boot as if it were hard, pulsing flesh and blood. 

The collar jerked again. 

“Do you like my boot, my bitch? It is as sweet as that cat boy’s cock?”

Jason nodded, never looking up. 

“Do you like pain like he does?” 

Jason nodded, unsure of how to answer. He *didn’t* like pain but perhaps Richard wanted him to say he did. Richard kicked him, knocking him back on his heels. 

“Tell me the truth!” 

“No! I don’t like pain!” 

Richard pulled the collar tight, pulling Jason onto his feet as close to his face as he could reach. 

“Too bad! What kind of sub are you? Why do you keep smirking like that?” 

He abruptly let go of the collar, causing Jason to nearly fall. 

“You think it’s funny?” He kicked Jason where he lay. It hurt and while pain wasn’t among his favorite things, as a lycanthrope, he could bear a great deal of it. 

Jason could never keep his mouth shut when he should and he wasn’t about to start now. “You think you’d be good at this? You try it then.”

He had Richard. The Ulfric could not possibly back down from a challenge thrown out by one of so little importance as Jason was. He watched Richard work it around in his mind and smiled. 

“You afraid of a little pain? Of letting me see you vulnerable? Or are you just a big chicken?”

Richard’s eye blazed with fury and nodded. “Very well, Schuyler.” He held his hand out for the collar. 

“Put it on.” Jason’s voice was commanding but he was still a little surprised that Richard complied. Richard looked at him. “Now on your knees and keep your eyes down. You are not to look at my eyes nor are you to speak unless given permission. Is that clear?”

“Y--” Jason’s hand shot out before one syllable passed the huge man’s lips. He grabbed his collar and jerked him upward. “I did NOT give you permission to speak. A nod will do. Do you understand me?” 

Richard nodded. 

“Stand and remove your clothes for me. All of them. Then I want you to remove mine. Do not touch my skin as you do it unless I ask you to.” 

Jason saw the defiance on Richard’s face but Richard obeyed him. He removed his clothes. Gods, but he was big all over. The he stripped Jason. Jason liked plain old sex most of the time but he’d played these games with Nathaniel and wasn’t surprised to feel himself begin to respond as he was undressed ever so carefully. 

“Drop to your knees and touch me, Richard. Take my cock in your hand. Make me hard.” 

Richard hesitated. Jason grabbed his collar again and shoved him to the floor. “*YOU* are not a very good sub. Now touch me. Make me like it.” 

Jason was barely able to control his reaction to Richard’s rough touch. He was as hard as a rock and he wanted very badly to fuck the big hand that circled him. But he didn’t. Instead he taunted his Ulfric. “You like that, don’t you? And you feel shame… that you like touching another man… especially me.” He saw that Richard was as hard as he was. He bit his lip, glad to see that Richard could not see his own expression. 

When Richard did not answer, Jason asked again. “It was not a rhetorical question. You like it, don’t you?” 

For a very long minute, Richard did not move hid head at all. The only part of his body that moved was the hand that stroked Jason. Then he nodded slowly, reluctantly. 

“Put your hands down to your sides. Take me in your mouth. Taste me, Richard.”

Richard still moved slowly, as if he were waiting for Jason to tell him that he was just kidding. Jason had no intentions of stopping him. He was enjoying it and since he figured he’d pay dearly later, he figured he might as well get the most out of it. 

Richard finally exhaled a long breath and let his tongue touch the tender tip of Jason’s penis. Jason’s fisted hands ached from the effort of standing still. He felt Richard lick it clean. He couldn’t hold back the gasp when Richard slid his whole mouth down over him, taking most of him inside his mouth. 

He had the presence of mind to see Richard’s hand creeping toward his own arousal. He kicked his hand away. “I didn’t say you could do that.” 

Richard stopped sucking for a second, long enough for Jason to notice but not long enough for him to react further. “If you are good, I will let you jerk off for me when I am done with you.” 

Richard seemed not to notice as he busied himself trying to get Jason off. Jason wanted to be able to prolong it, but he knew it wasn’t going to happen. He watched Richard. The big man did not have the elegance of Jean-Claude but he was handsome with his boy-next-door looks. He was good too. His tongue swirled and danced all over Jason and the suction was almost unbearable. 

Jason moved so his legs were farther apart because he knew he needed to brace himself somehow if he didn’t want to slip to the floor when he came. He felt the pressure and knew… oh, god… he came hard, so hard that he held onto Richard for balance. 

When Richard started to pull away, he spoke. “No… swallow it. Swallow it all.” 

Richard’s body language showed he was clearly angry but he obeyed, swallowing all that Jason gave him. Jason finally pulled away and backed up to the wall. Richard started to rise. 

“We are not done. Come here.” Richard started to rise. “Crawl to me.”

Richard moved slowly, no doubt debating how he would kill Jason and whether he’d eat him or feed him to the pack. Jason put a hand out to stop him when he was directly in front of him. 

“Now, masturbate for me. And tell me how much you like sucking my cock.” 

Richard sat and began to touch his cock. Jason licked his lips as he watched. “I don’t hear you.”

“I liked it,” Richard mumbled. 

“I don’t hear you.”

“I liked sucking your cock, you sick fuck!” 

Jason kicked him, knocking him backward. 

Richard acted as if he didn’t even notice, just kept fisting his cock. But he began to speak. “I like your taste. You taste of pack. I didn’t want to like it… I am not… I don’t like men but you are one of mine. To my shame, your pleasure makes me…” His words drifted off as his hand moved faster; talking about it excited him. 

Jason wanted to drop to his own knees and lick Richard. He wanted to feel him come, to please him as much as Richard had just pleased him. He had been able to do this without pain; well, without much pain anyway. 

“Don’t come yet.” He gave his next to last order as he did drop down on all fours in front of Richard. He nudged Richard’s hand out of the way and licked up the underside of his shaft. “Now, come for me,” he whispered as he swallowed as much of Richard as he could into his mouth.

Richard did. 

~end~


End file.
